whoisdeadliestfandomcom-20200215-history
Ming Warrior vs. Knight
Write the text of your article here! Weapons Simulation Fight Joan of Arc-5 Zhu-5 Zhu Yuanzhang lead his army through the mountains, hunting a mysterious enemy that his people reported to him. On the other side of the misty, rocky terrain, a womanchild, who seemed to radiate an aura of audacity and holiness, was leading Men through the strange land. Before they advanced further, she stopped for a while, plunged her sword into the ground, and made the sign of the cross before continuing up the narrow ledge... Suddenly, the two groups met. Zhu Yuanzhung commanded to his men "By buddha, dispatch that demon, you fools!", and Joan of Arc shouted out to her men "Bring in the cannon!" At once, the cannon was rolled in, the knights got their preloaded arbalests as the ming warriors brought out their pole guns, while Yuanzhang himself produced a nest of bees. At once, the two groups opened fire, one knight getting three 50 caliber balls in the face, right through his faceguard while the other knights immediately ducked behind their steel pavises, and yet, a knight who was too slow soon fell down to the ground, his bloody, crumpled armor riddled with arrows. The ming warriors laughed at the carnage, applauding their leader. However, Zhu sensed that the mist seemed to thicken. He told his men to run as Joan of Arc got up and fired her steel crossbow at the chest of a ming warrior, and the mist thickened a lot more, as another ming warrior toppled down, falling off of the mountain, his chest punctured by a ball of granite. Joan of Arc- 3 Zhu-3 As the knights chased the chinese back up the mountain, Joan's bodyguard, a heavily armed templar, charged toward a ming warrior, who pulled out his dao. However, the chinese did no expect an ax to whistle past his head. The templar swung his weapon's hook down his enemy's head, stunning him, and then speared him, letting the savage defender of the Great Wall fall off the cliff like his comrade, the halberd in his chest speeding his descent. As they advanced, another ming warrior jumped down from the upper ledge with his dao and decapitated a knight with his dao, but the templar swung his morningstar toward his face, hearing a sickening CRACK! as the ming warrior's skull shattered. Not satisfied with the results, he sswung his broadsword in a wide arc, decapitating the ming warrior. The templar came across a dao, and thinking of how good it will look on the wall of his king's castle. As he pulled it out of the rock, there followed a BOOM!, and the heavily armored bodyguard of Joan was no more. Joan of Arc- 1 Zhu-1 Joan continued hiking up the mountain until she met Zhu, armed with yet another rocket battery. Joan put down her pavise and ducked behind it, but one of the 32 gunpowder propelled arrow struck a chink in her steel leg. Angry, Joan got back up as soon as the thunking of the arrows on her pavise stopped, and fired her steel crossbow at Yuanzhang's face. The leader of the ming warriors, however, whipped out his jian and managed to deflect the bolt, which painfully embedded itself into his shoulder rather than striking his face. As both warriors limped in pain, the Hongwu Emperor delivered the first swing with his jian, and was surprised when the young girl, who he believes to be weaker than he is, managed to deflect his oil-polished bronze blade with her arming sword. As the two exchanged blows, Zhu grinned as he thought about ending the life of his adversary, and stabbed her neck... Zhu was surprised even more when the girl managed to grab his blade and stop it with her steel-gloved hands with all her strength. She then wrenched it from his grasp. As Zhu hastily tried to pull out his triple barelled hand cannon, Joan held half of the sword with her other hand, and stabbed the Hongwu emperor in the chest. The emperor had a look of pure horror and pain on his face as Joan half-sworded himHis eyes then glazed over along with a final gasp, then Joan pulled out the sword, letting the first emperor of the Ming dynasty follow his troops down to the cold, rocky river below. Once again, Joan stabbed the ground, and made a prayer to the Almighty. Then, the warrior saint got up, raised her sword in the air, and shouted out to the land of China in victory. Deadliest Warrior: Competition